


Monday Night Football

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.27.14 Drabble Dimanche on vc_media - Prompts were Failure, Abandoned and Consequences  - Lestat contemplates Louis' enthusiasm for the home team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Night Football

“I don’t know, Louis. It’s not really ‘me’, you know?”

“Lestat, everyone in the city will be dressed similarly, if not identical. It’s _New Orleans_ , my darling."

He was correct there. Both he and Brian were dressed in the same manner; jeans and football jerseys. Black and gold, naturally, emblazoned with the numeral ‘9’ front and back - Louis’s beloved Drew Brees. Even more frightening then the idea of wearing the same thing as everyone around me was seeing Louis with his hair cut short, wearing a billed cap--a ‘ball cap’ as Brian referred to it.

I’m a bit of a failure as a fan; I much prefer being the object of adulation and really, Louis’s obliviousness and Brian’s gleeful little grin at my discomfiture was insufferable. Brian, who is decidedly not telepathic most of the time, smiled all the wider. “You should be used to this.”

He was correct. Every year opening day at the Dome, it was the same thing. Louis, if anything, had grown more intense after the 2010 Superbowl win. Still it left me feeling quite abandoned to not have his attention all to myself.

As we made our way through the gates to our seats I found myself watching him with fascination, mingling easily with outrageously dressed fans, passionately discussing statistics (he’s a statistics _freak_ , Louis is). Watching him strenuously bawling imprecations at the opposing team left me feeling light-headed with love. The Saints scored and at this point even I was caught up in the deafening thunder around us and doing my level best to not overdo it with the volume. Louis turned and spoke into my ear. “You know you’re enjoying yourself.” he said with ungentlemanly smugness.

“There will be consequences, you know.” I said in dire tones.

“You wish!” he said

 

FIN


End file.
